Una situación alocada inesperadamente descubierta
by VicPin
Summary: ::Treyle:: Sexto sobre esta pareja y tercera y última parte de una microsaga. Kyle y Trent se alocan toda una madrugada... Mejor pásenle y descubran qué más ha pasado.


**SITUACIÓN ALOCADAMENTE INESPERADA AL DESCUBIERTO.**

* * *

><p><em>OJO: CONTIENE SPOILER DE LA PELICULA "LA COSA MÁS DULCE".<em>

* * *

><p><em>¡Ah…!<em>

Stan despertó; junto a él estaban Cartman y Kenny durmiendo. Miró a su alrededor para ver cómo estaban los demás chicos; Craig y su banda estaban completamente dormidos. Kyle había ido al baño desde hacía unos diez minutos. Diez minutos en los que Stan empezó a pensar que le había pasado al chico.

Dentro de un par de horas amanecería; Kyle había organizado una mega pijamada en su casa con todos los chicos de la escuela con motivo de su último año de preparatoria. Al año siguiente todos… Bueno, casi todos, estarán en la universidad estudiando carreras distintas.

Pero en ese momento lo que más le preocupaba a Stan era ver si le había pasado algo a Kyle, por lo que decidió levantarse y salir de la habitación para verificar que todo estuviera bien…

Bueno, eso era lo que pensaba hasta que empezó a escuchar ruidos provenientes justamente del sanitario.

Lo que vio le hizo detenerse a pocos metros de ahí: La puerta parecía temblar con mucha fuerza; los cuadros con los retratos de la familia estaban a punto de caerse.

- ¡AH! ¡AAAAH! – gritó una voz - ¡DIOS! ¡SÍ! ¡SÍ! ¡SÍ! ¡MÁS! ¡OH, SÍ! ¡AAAAAH!

Stan se quedó mudo de sorpresa y en shock.

- ¡Oh, Dios mío! – susurraba el pelinegro mientras se llevaba una mano a la cara – Por favor… Por favor, que no estén haciendo lo que…

- ¡AAAAH! ¡DURO, ELEFANTITO, DURO!

- Sí. Sí lo están haciendo.

- ¿Pero qué carajo fue eso? – preguntó Craig, quien le había seguido.

- Ahmm – se apresuró a contestar Stan -… N-no querrás sa…

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡OH, DIOS, BABY!

Craig se quedó muy impactado.

- ¿Qué ése que gritó no era…?

- Sí – respondió Stan muy avergonzado -. Es Kyle.

El griterío empezó a hacerse más fuerte y más fuerte. Y Kyle empezaba a gritar como una chica en una sesión del mejor sexo rudo que haya tenido en su vida.

Craig y Stan pensaron que lo más prudente era retirarse y dejar que Kyle tuviera su aventurita nocturna con quién sabe quién… Pero al volverse, se toparon de bruces con Kenny, quien tenía una hemorragia nasal.

- ¡Órale! – exclamaba mientras corría hacia la puerta - ¡Sexo y del mejor!

- ¡Kenny, ven aquí! – exclamó Stan - ¡Vamos, debemos irnos a la habitación!

- ¿Y perderme esa maravillosa sesión que Kyle y Trent están teniendo en el baño? ¡Ni loco, mano!

- ¡¿Qué? – exclamó Craig, quien le dirigió una mirada asesina a Marsh y le preguntó: - ¡¿Kyle está teniendo sexo con Boyett?

- Ahmm… Bueno…

- Sí – añadió Kenny en su estado de emoción descontrolada -. Y por las vías legales.

- ¿Vías legales? ¿Qué cojones estás diciendo con eso?

- Pues que…

- ¡NO, KENNY, NO LO DIGAS! ¡AQUÍ NO! ¡NO ENFRENTE DEL CUARTO DE LOS PADRES DE KYLE! – alzó la voz el joven Marsh al mismo tiempo que le tapaba la boca al rubio.

Craig arqueó una ceja, señal de que supuso lo que intentaba decir el rubio, y añadió:

- ¿Vías legales? ¿Me están diciendo de que esos dos son pareja?

Stan miró al suelo avergonzado.

Tucker simplemente abrió los ojos como platos y exclamó:

- ¡Puta madre!¡No… puede… ser! ¡Realmente no puede ser!

- Pues sí puede ser – añadá Kenny mientras intentaba bajarse los pantalones en un completo estado de excitación.

- ¡Con un carajo! ¡¿Esos dos realmente son pareja? ¡¿Kyle Broflovski y Trent Boyett son pareja?

- Sí – respondió Stan -, y no quieren que se sepa. Bueno, más bien que no llegue a oídos de la señora Broflovski…

- ¡¿Qué? – exclamaron al unísono Clyde y Token, quienes habían llegado desde hacía un rato.

Los dos pelinegros y el rubio se volvieron.

- Ay, no – dijo Stan, llevándose una mano a la cara -… Ahora mañana esto será el chisme de la escuela.

Por mientras, el griterío empezó a oírse con mayor intensidad y fuerza que hacía unos minutos; los retratos empezaron a caerse y la puerta se sacudía con tal violencia que los chicos temieron que el pelirrojo saliera volando y chocara contra la pared.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡AH! ¡AH! ¡AH! ¡AH! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡OOOOOOOOOOOOH DIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSS!

Cartman y Butters habían despertado también y estaban observando el desmadre completo a pocos metros de Clyde.

- ¡Oh, con un carajo! – exclamaba el culón - ¡Esos dos cabrones están dentro del baño divirtiéndose con la follada y yo me estoy cagando!

Luego fue a la puerta y exclamó:

- ¡CON UN CARAJO, YA SALGAN DEL BAÑO, PAR DE CABRONES CALENTURIENTOS, QUE AQUÍ HAY GENTE CAGANDO Y ORINÁNDOSE DESDE HACE RATO!

- Espero que la mamá de Kyle esté profundamente dormida y no esté escuchando el… griterío.

Stan se quedó mudo de miedo; detrás de Cartman estaban los padres de Kyle, quienes estaban entre enojados y preocupados a causa de tano griterío que salía del baño.

Al ver el completo estado de locura a través de los cuadros, Gerald exclamó:

- ¡¿Pero qué está pasando aquí? ¡¿Y dónde está Kyle?

- Ahmmmm… Verá…– estuvo a punto de responder Stan cuando de repente se escuchó un grito estruendoso y la puerta salió volando contra la pared… y con ella Kyle y un tipo disfrazado de elefante amigable encima de él ante la sorpresa de los presentes, principalmente de los padres del pelirrojo.

Kyle no llevaba ropa interior; tenía al tipo rodeado con sus piernas y con la camisa de su pijama abierta. El pobre respiraba entrecortadamente por la intensidad de la actividad. El tipo disfrazado de elefante llevaba el disfraz puesto.

A juzgar por la pose, ambos habían tenido o un megafaje o una estimulación demasiado alocada.

Cuando Kyle y Trent, quien se había quitado la cabeza de elefante para poder respirar mejor, se volvieron hacia donde estaban todos observándole y se sonrojaron avergonzados al principio, pero luego se quedaron helados de miedo al ver entre los presentes a los asombrados papás de Kyle.

- Oh, carajo – dijo Trent.

- Uhmmm… Ho-hola, chicos – saludó Kyle en lo que Trent cambiaba posición con el chico para aliviar un poco su cuerpo de tanto peso que llevaba el disfraz -… Mamá… Papá… Ahmm, Ike… Uhmmm… P-podemos…

- Hola, señores B. – saludaba Trent con una sonrisa nerviosa - ¡Wow, señora B.! ¡Realmente se ve muy bien! ¿Nuevo peinado? En serio, la veo algo diferente hoy; me gustaría externar mis felicitaciones a su estilista.

Los dos alocados amantes se levantaron poco a poco y con el miedo en las venas; Sheila se los quedó mirando cuan bichos raros… Y con ganas de matar a todos, principalmente a estos dos.

Trent, al dar cuenta de la mirada, le dijo a Kyle entre susurros:

- Ahmmm… Kyle… Estamos en problemas. Tu mamá me está mirando bien feo… Creo que quiere dejar mi cuerpo inerte en el río más cercano… Por no decir que quiere matarme. ¿Tienes algún plan?

- Ahmmm… No… No realmente.

- ¡Carajo…! Ahmmmm… Tenemos que… Irnos. Y-yo tengo que llevar esto mañana a la lavandería y recogerla después del trabajo en el hospital… ¡Oh, al carajo! Señora Broflovski, su hijo y yo somos pareja desde hace cuatro años; pensamos casarnos el otro año cuando estemos en la universidad (están todos invitados, excepto el culón, quien intentará violar a Kyle cuando esté en estado inconveniente) con o sin su autorización, señora. ¿Cómo la ve usted?

Todos los chicos, incluyendo Cartman, se volvieron para observar la reacción de Sheila.

La mujer estaba en un completo estado de cólera; Gerald, al notarlo, tomó a Ike y se lo llevó rápidamente a su cuarto. Los chicos, por su parte, se fueron retirando como locos a la habitación del pelirrojo… Exceptuando a Kenny y a Butters, quienes hacían lo suyo en alguna parte de las afueras de la casa.

Ya estaba el sol saliendo y South Park pronto iba a despertar con él… Bueno, más bien en esa ocasión con el grito de Sheila Broflovski resonando por todo el vecindario y ante el susto de los que estaban cerca de la residencia…

Y, como dos patos en el agua, Kyle y Trent, tomados de la manos, irrumpieron la puerta de la calle y salieron corriendo a toda máquina con Sheila detrás de ellos blandiendo la escoba con tal de pegarle a Trent.

- **¡**VUELVAN AQUÍ, PAR DE CABRONES! ¡LES VOY A DAR UNA PUTIZA! ¡VENGAN, PAR DE COBARDES!

Mientras tanto, en la ventana de la habitación de Kyle, los chicos observaban cómo la señora Broflovski intentaba atinarle con la escoba a uno de los dos novios mientras éstos corrían alrededor de la manzana.

- Definitivamente esto ha sido la mejor pijamada que hemos tenido, señores - comentó Craig -. Sólo espero que esos dos no acaben en el hospital por culpa de la mamá de Kyle.

- Sí… Tienes razón – agregó Stan -. Chicos, creo que sería mejor desayunar afuera, ¿qué les parece? No es por nada, pero no quiero que la mamá de Kyle nos ataque a nosotros también.

- Buena idea – dijeron todos al unísono.

Dicho esto, los chicos empezaron a recoger sus cosas para luego ponerse sus ropas y salir cuanto pudieran de la casa, no sin antes despedirse del señor Broflovski y de Ike. Estando afuera de la casa del judío, se fueron en banda hacia el primer lugar en donde se encuentre abierto y en donde hubiera comida.

* * *

><p><strong>HOLA A TODOS!<strong>

**BUENO, COMO USTEDES VERÁN, ESTA ES LA TERCERA Y ÚLTIMA PARTE DE UNA MINIMICROSAGA ACERCA DE LA PAREJA COMPUESTA POR TRENT BOYETT, EL BRAVUCÓN DE SOUTH PARK, Y KYLE BROFLOVSKI. DICHA SAGA EMPEZÓ CON "UNA SITUACIÓN INESPERADA", SIGUIÓ CON "UNA SITUACIÓN FRANCAMENTE INESPERADA" Y TERMINÓ CON ESTE FIC, QUE MÁS BIEN ES COMO UN INTENTO DE RECREAR UNA ESCENA DE LA PELICULA "LA COSA MÁS DULCE" DE CAMERON DÍAZ.**

**DIGAMOS QUE ESTE FIC SURGIÓ COMO UNA COMPENSACIÓN POR LAS LÁGRIMAS QUE VARIOS DERRAMARON EN EL FIC "JE T'AIME BEAUCOUP". EN FIN, NO SOY BUENA EN LA COMEDIA, PERO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

**SALUDOS Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2012!**


End file.
